


Whiskey Made Me Do It

by BoxedWine



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Crush, Bucky Barnes Feels, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Protective Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-15 04:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoxedWine/pseuds/BoxedWine
Summary: The drunken confession, awkward crush tropes were calling my name this morning.Reader is in love with Bucky Barnes but he doesn't seem to care for her too much. Will alcohol change the course of their relationship?





	1. Tennessee Honey

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure where I'm going with this as I have a few ideas. It could be a two parter or maybe I'll drag it out longer. Ratings and tags will change if that's the case. Not opposed to feedback :)

“Here you go,” Natasha says, sliding my drink over to me. “Tennessee Honey, lime, and a splash of Coke.”

“Thanks, Nat.” I hop up on a stool between Sam and Wanda. It’s sort of an informal Avengers HQ Happy Hour. Basically one person decides they want a drink, and the other Avengers and support staff follow along with at least one dork loudly proclaiming “It’s 5:00 somewhere!” Not that there’s usually a special occasion to prompt these gatherings, but Thor has returned to Midgard for a few days, and that’s excuse enough. Thor’s presence pretty much guarantees this will be a daily occurrence provided no emergencies arise.

I sip my drink a little too quickly and ask for another.

“Tsk tsk, Y/N,” Nat smirks at me. “Remember you told me not to let the Christmas party dancing incident repeat itself.”

“Oh shut it.”

“Well, I enjoyed your dancing,” Steve says coming up behind me and placing his hand on my shoulder.

“They didn’t dance like that in the 40s!” Sam cracks.

I feel my face turn red. “I hate you guys.”

“But we love you.” Wanda turns to cheers with my glass. 

I feel his presence before I see him. Or maybe I just saw him out of the corner of my eye. It’s hard to tell because my entire body goes into overdrive when he’s near. Bucky leans against the bar and Nat hands him a whiskey neat. He’s wearing dark jeans and a black tee with black work boots. His biceps bulge out of the sleeves and I drain my second drink. 

“Damn girl, you are gonna be dancing for sure, if you keep that up,” Sam says loudly. 

I look up to glare at him, but catch Bucky’s eye instead. He’s looking at me with an expression I can’t quite read, one that he often seems to direct at me and only me because he’s never seemed to like me very much, a fact that depresses me to no end considering how much time I spend fantasizing about running my hands through his dark hair and feeling his scruff against my neck. 

“Are we getting round 2 of dance fever?” Bucky asks evenly.

I flush and stare at my drink. I’m in love with a guy who thinks I’m an idiot. “No,” I snap. I jump down and walk around the bar to make my own drink because I know Nat will tell me to give it a rest. I pour the whiskey heavier than ever, to the point that Steve reaches over to stop me. Bucky is watching me with his unreadable face as is everyone else. I sigh. “Long day,” I mutter. “This is my last one, I promise.” I’m not totally lying. They know I’ve been assisting the team’s lawyers with some of the current legal issues. There is always drama to be dealt with regarding damage to public property, the fight against the passage of the Accords, and keeping Bucky safe from the governments that still want to hold him accountable for the actions of the Winter Soldier. Fortunately he’s been forgiven by the government of the United States. 

I see Bucky bite his lip and look down at the bar for a moment. He knows I’m part of the behind-the-scenes team fighting various extradition orders and civil lawsuits.

“Leave her alone, guys,” he interjects. “Everyone needs to let loose once in a while.”

I start to really feel the alcohol hit my system and I know right away this isn’t one of those good drinking days. I feel sad and dejected, rather than my usual happy and peppy. I’m going to finish my drink and get out of here before I do or say something embarrassing. More support staff have gathered at the bar, and another group is gathered around Thor, laughing raucously on the other side of the bar. 

I finish off my drink and decide to slink out without being noticed. I wobble and nearly trip on the carpet in the hallway, but continue to the elevator. When I attempt to hit the button I miss the first time because I’m seeing double. Then I stumble backwards into a wall of muscle. Hands grab my waist and hold me upright. 

“Ste-” I cut off when I realize one of the hands is metal. I tilt my head back and Bucky is looking down at me. 

“I saw you sneak out, but you looked like you were struggling a bit. Came to check on you.”

“Oh, thanks. I’m fine. You can go back. I’m just going to bed.”

Bucky chuckles. “It’s not even 7.”

We’re in the elevator and now and I start to tip over. Bucky catches me again, but that last drink is hitting me hard. I realize with regret that I never had dinner. 

“Oh shit. I’m gonna pay for this,” I mutter.

“Yes, I think you are.”

I clutch the railing and close my eyes. When the elevator dings, I step forward and almost fall. I feel my feet lift off the ground as he picks me up and carries me down the hall to my room.  
I must be hallucinating. There’s no way Bucky Barnes is actually clutching me against his chest is there? If it is a hallucination, I’m going to make the most of it. I snuggle into his warmth as I fight overwhelming sleepiness. 

FRIDAY allows us into my quarters and he carries me to my bed. It’s just like my fantasies except I’m a slobbering mess who will never live this down. With one arm he pulls back the blankets and lays me on the sheets. Then he sits next to me and takes my shoes off. I watch his movements hazily as he seems to consider his next move.

“Ummm this belt with your dress...it might be kind of uncomfortable to sleep in, but I don’t wanna overst-”

“Iss been digging into me all day,” I slur, fumbling with the buckle. 

Bucky gently moves my hand and undoes the buckle, pulling the belt out from under me easily. He hangs it on knob of my end table. I reach out and grab his arm, barely aware of what I’m even doing anymore.

“You’re so pretty, Buck.”

He chuckles nervously and stands to pull the blankets over me.

“You are, though. I wish you didn’t dislike me.”

He looks startled. “What? Who said I don’t like you?”

“I can tell. Iss okay. I’m a bad dancer. I understand.”

“Are you serious? You think I don’t like you?”

“You sortof keep yer distance. Iss okay though. You should just know thatch yer really pretty. And just sooo good. You have a good heart, Bucky an I like you a lot.”

My eyes close and I lose the battle to stay conscious. I don’t feel the light kiss on my forehead or hear my door close behind him.


	2. Ginger Ale

I feel awful the next morning. I know I drank way too fast on an empty stomach and must suffer the consequences, but I’m surprised to find a large glass of water and some pain pills next to my bed. I retch a couple times and pop some Advil before tossing my dress into the hamper and throwing on some sweats. After my stomach settles a bit, I test it with some dry toast and Ginger Ale before I lie back down on my bed, thankful it’s Saturday. Events are slowly coming back to me and I sit up with a gasp when the memory of Bucky carrying me down the hall comes to me. There are flashes of him in my room. Oh shit. Was that real? What did I say to him? I break out in a cold sweat just thinking of things I could have said and done. Is it feasible to never leave my room ever again?

There’s a knock on my door and I open it nervously.

“Hey! Just making sure you’re alive,” Wanda says as she walks in.

“Yeah, I, umm..It’s kind of foggy. Guess I skipped out early on the party.”

“You were in rare form. Bucky said he helped you to your room. I guess he was worried about you.”

Shit. Definitely real then. 

“Oh man, I hope I wasn’t a jerk to him or anything,” I mutter nervously. “I can’t really remember much.”

“You mean like, did you confess your undying love for him? Yeah, I don’t think so. He didn’t let on that anything strange happened.”

I slap my hand over my face. “But since you make a point to not read minds and invade our privacy, it’s not like you really know. He has a great poker face. Or resting murder face. Whatever you want to call it. Oh God, he doesn’t even like me and I don’t know if I said something creepy, like, I want to lick your abs.”

Wanda bursts into laughter. “I’m sure he wouldn’t be insulted by that. What guy would? Anyway, no, I do my best to respect everyone’s privacy but I’ve told you before, I really think you’re wrong about him not liking you. I just don’t get that energy from him. I do think you make him nervous or uncomfortable, though.”

“Oh, that’s much better. Making him uncomfortable.”

“Are you planning on leaving your room today? Nat and I are gonna watch a movie in a bit. Come join us. Shower first though. You have whiskey coming through your pores.”

I smack her and nod. “Fine. Get out.”  
***  
I feel better after a shower and putting on fresh leggings and oversized sweatshirt. I pad down the hall in flip flops to the elevator and head for the community area. As soon as I walk into the kitchen, my stomach flip flops at the sight of Bucky drinking coffee and reading a book at the island. I freeze in the doorway and debate running, but of course he heard me already and looks at me. For a split second, I think I see a smile cross his face, but then his usual undetermined expression returns.

“Good morning,” he says. “Feeling okay?”

“Better than when I woke up,” I say, biting my lip nervously. “Um, you took me to bed?”

Bucky raises his eyebrow.

“I mean, geez, you helped me to get to my room and left me Advil and everything.”

He nods.

“Thank you. I, um, I don’t remember everything, but I hope I wasn’t an asshole to you or anything.”

“Not at all,” he says quietly. “You were fine. Just really sleepy.”

“Oh, okay. Good. Well, thanks again. Sorry you had to do that. I got carried away.”

“Don’t worry about it.” He’s staring at my feet and, I realize, my bright pink toenail polish that I put on two days ago. Bucky looks up and knows he’s been caught. “I like the pink. It’s cute. Better than the blue.” He immediately turns back to his book.

“Um, thanks, Bucky.”

***

That night, to my sheer relief, Thor makes the decision to meet with some friends out west. Since most people were up drinking until all hours the night before, his absence is the excuse everyone needs to take it easy. It’s not easy keeping up with a god. I decide to call it an early night and go to bed at a reasonable hour since I’m still not 100 percent. As I’m waiting for the elevator, I sense someone behind me and glance back. I tense up immediately, but manage to stammer out a hello.

“Going to bed already?” Bucky asks.

“I figured I should take it easy,” I laugh awkwardly. “I don’t recover these days like I did in college.”

Bucky crosses his arms and I see what looks like a small smile, even though it's directed at the floor.

“Well you’re definitely walking better tonight than you were yesterday.”

“Yeah, again, I’m so sorry about that.”

“Don’t be. It wasn’t a problem.”

The elevator dings and we get on. My floor is the first stop. I step off and murmur good night.

As I start to walk away, I hear Bucky bang on a button. “Y/N,” he calls. 

I turn around. “‘Yes?”

“Listen, I don’t…” he stops and looks flustered. “Nothing. Good night. I hope you feel better tomorrow.”

“Oh, ok, thanks.”

The door slides shut and I’m left trying to process what just happened.


	3. Asgardian Liquor

The next morning I’m greeted by Thor in the kitchen.

“Good morning, Y/N!” he booms. “I missed you the other night. You were in bed by the time I looked for you.”

“Sorry about that,” I say as I give him a quick hug. “I got a little ahead of myself.”

“No worries! We shall have another opportunity tonight. Tony is back from the city and I’m breaking out the Asgardian liquor.”

“Oh hell no. Don’t let me even smell that this time.”

Thor laughs heartily. “I thought you were quite entertaining myself.”

I shake my head as I reach for a coffee mug. It’s just out of reach even as I strain on my tip toes. I feel someone brush against me and a metal arm comes from behind to hand it to me.

I turn to face Bucky and smile nervously. “Thanks. Good morning.”

He gives me semi-smile and nod. “You’re welcome.”

He pulls down a mug for himself and I pour coffee into both. He leans against the counter and watches me add milk and sugar. 

“Would you like some coffee with your sugar?” he asks drily. 

I’m taken aback as these occurrences of his dry humor directed at me are coming with increasing frequency. Is it possible that he’s coming around on not liking me?

“Yes, but not too much,” I reply with a wink. 

The wink seems to unnerve him. He clutches his coffee tightly and looks forward as he sips. Did I go too far? But then he turns back to me and plucks something from my hair.

“A fuzzy,” he says, then walks away before I can respond. I watch his back and fantasize about running after him and wrapping him in a huge hug, but instead remain frozen over the memory of his hand in my hair.

***

As promised, most of the full-time employees and residents are gathered in the bar that evening. Thor is behind the bar pouring the Asgardian goods into large quantities for the two super soldiers and tiny shots for the curious average joes.

“Be very careful with that stuff or you’ll be following in the footsteps of our lovely Y/N, reject from Dancing With the Stars!” Sam yells wrapping his arm around my waist. I sock him in the chest and accept a beer. I intend to take it easy tonight. 

“This stuff is amazing,” Steve is telling Bucky. “I hadn’t been drunk since the war...with you, in fact.”

Bucky picks up his glass and clinks it with Steve. Then he turns and lifts his glass to me. We clink and he says, “Cheers, Y/N.” My heart feels like it's beating out of my chest as I cheers him back and smile.

***  
Barely an hour goes by before the effect of Thor’s liquor is readily apparent. All the regular employees who chose to sample it were told they could not have anything else to drink for a couple of hours to see how it affected them. They are drunk and having a boisterous good time. 

Bucky and Steve are in amazing form and are on a second glass. Steve is relaxed, loud and breaking it down on the dance floor. Bucky is laughing his ass off at a story Sam is telling. I’ve never seen him this social and open to crowds. I lean against a wall and just watch him. His smile is breathtaking, and all that much more special because it’s rare. Warmth and affection flood my body, followed by intense longing.

I also notice that with his newfound socialness, a number of female staff members have taken a keen interest in him. Jealousy pricks at the edges of my consciousness. I’m surprised when in the midst of the women vying for his attention, he looks directly at me and gazes at me with a soft smile. Embarrassed to be caught, I turn my attention elsewhere. When I look back, he has disappeared.

***

Later, I notice Bucky has wandered off into the lounge area where it’s a bit quieter and there are comfortable couches to rest on. I can tell Thor’s Asgardian liquor has done the trick that regular booze hasn’t been able to do to him since the war. He’s sitting with his head back and eyes closed. I’m not even sure if he’s conscious.

Even drunk that super soldier hearing is intact. As far as I can tell I didn’t make a sound, but his eyes pop open when I’m in front of him.

“Y/N,” he says and smiles.

“Hey Bucky, I just wanted to make sure you’re okay. I took two sips of that stuff once and didn’t recover for three days.”

“I remember,” he smirks. “You sat in everyone’s laps and went on and on about how much you loooooved everyone.”

“Wow. I’m getting the feeling I should really stop drinking.”

Bucky looks at me seriously. “You din’t sit in mine though. You din’t say you love me like you do everyone else.”

My mouth drops. “Oh, I probably...well, Bucky, I know I’m not exactly your favorite person. I probably just didn’t want to make you angry or invade your space like that. Which is impressive on my part because clearly my boundaries when drunk are questionable.”

“Sit on my lap now. Pleeeease.”

“What?”

He grabs my hand and pulls me onto his lap. I’m only mildly tipsy so I’m not sure what to do. He wraps his arms around me and I giggle. “Bucky, you are drunk. What are you doing?”

He’s staring up at me with his head lying back on the couch. His face is a sea of emotions. “I wanted you to say you love me, too.”

I’m speechless. 

“I know you think I don’t like you, but I do. I think you are sweetest, cutest, sexiest woman I have ever met. Fuck, you make me crazy. Those pink fucking toes. Jesus Christ.” His eyes close for a moment like he’s picturing them.

My mouth is hanging open. I want to speak, but no words are coming to me. His eyes reopen. He reaches up and tucks my hair behind my ear.

“You have no idea how badly I want you.”

“I had no idea,” I whisper.

“But I shouldn’t. I come with a lot of bullshit you shouldn’t have to deal with it. But I think about you all the time. I never meant to hurt your feelings, I just thought it was better if I kept my distance.”

“Bucky.”

“Come upstairs with me,” he says quietly. 

This is the moment I have dreamed of since the day Bucky Barnes walked into my life. He’s asking me into his bed. And I can’t do it. Not like this. 

“I can’t, Bucky. I want you. I really do. But I need to know you’re sure. If we...if you regretted this in the morning...that would rip my heart out.”

“I don’t want to hurt you. I never want to hurt you,” he sighs.

“Hey Buck,” Steve says joining us. “You guys having fun over here?” 

Steve’s been hitting the Asgardian brew hard, so he’s not reading the situation for what it is. He likely assumes I’m the drunk one again just making my rounds on laps. 

“Isn’t she fucking beautiful, Steve?”

Steve’s looks at me and giggles. “Of course. She adorable. We all think so.”

“I thought I was just the ass that’s always embarrassing myself.”

“That’s part of what makes you adorable!” Steve roars.

Steve falls back on the couch laughing, paying no attention as Bucky cups my face and looks at me. “You’re perfect. My dream girl I don’t deserve.”

Once again I’m speechless left staring into Bucky’s eyes. I run my hand through his hair and he turns into my palm. Then he reaches up and gently pulls my head down. Our lips meet in a soft kiss. It only lasts a moment before we hear Steve make a retching sound. 

Bucky and I jump up as Steve fights not to vomit. Sam rushes over to help him, hoisting him up with his arm around his shoulders. Bucky is on the other side trying to assist, though he’s so wobbly it’s hard to gauge if he’s anything other than a nuisance. I follow them to the elevator and watch as the doors close. Bucky doesn’t break eye contact with me until the doors shut, even as he slumps drunkenly against the wall. The look of longing is one I will never forget.


	4. Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! so many comments already! I'm blown away. Thanks for reading everyone! Clearly this is turning into a multi-chapter fic.

Bucky’s POV

Bucky wakes up the next morning with a pounding headache. He groans. Maybe 70 years of sobriety wasn’t such a bad idea after all. He stumbles to his small personal kitchen to get some water and hears a groan from the couch. Steve.

“Why am I sleeping on your couch?”

“I have no idea, Stevie. What the hell happened last night?”

“Thor happened. Consider our training plans cancelled.” Steve pulls the blanket over his head.

“I’m going to get us some real breakfast from the main kitchen. I don’t have much in here,” Bucky says.

“Ungh.”

Y/N is the first person Bucky sees when he walks into the kitchen. She’s at the stove scrambling eggs and frying bacon. Bucky watches her movements quietly for a few moments wondering what it would be like to be able to wrap his arms around her and smell her hair. But he can’t. That’s just not in the cards for him, so he clears his throat. 

Y/N spins around and gives him a huge smile. “You’re awake,” she says excitedly. “How are you feeling?”

“Better than Steve, but that’s about all I got.”

Bucky is taken aback by how happy she looks. She’s never seemed this happy to see him before. Usually she seems nervous when he’s around.

“You two were having a great time, that’s for sure.”

“I’ll have to take your word for it. I don’t remember much after Steve trying to breakdance.”

At this Bucky notices a strange look cross her face.

“You don’t remember anything after that?”

“Not really. But somehow Steve ended up on my couch instead of his own room.”

Bucky doesn’t understand the distraught look that crosses Y/N’s face. She turns back to the stove with her shoulders slumped.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m good. Just...um, yeah this is finished over here. So help yourself.”

Bucky walks over and begins to load up two plates. Y/N just stares at her own plate as she scoops her own breakfast. The change in her body language is so dramatic Bucky doesn’t need his enhanced senses to pick up on it.

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yep. Great. Got some work to do so I’m headed to my office.” She runs out without looking at him.

Bucky walks back to his room balancing both plates easily. He runs the episode in the kitchen over and over in his mind. Did he do something that upset her last night? But that doesn’t make sense because she seemed really happy to see him at first. What changed?

Steve isn’t much help with his questions as he remembers even less from the previous evening.

“Maybe she just wasn’t feeling well,” Steve says, swallowing a mouthful of bacon. “Is there something else going on? Anything you want to tell me?”

“No.”

“Liar.”

Bucky sighs. “I might have feelings for her.”

Steve sets his fork down and turns to Bucky. “Wow, Buck. I was wondering when a woman would finally turn your head again. You should ask her out.”

“I can’t do that.”

“Why not?”

“Why not? She can’t have a normal life with me. I’m a mess.”

“Bullshit. You’ve come a long way. You’re a good guy and you deserve to be happy. I thought you were past those fears of hurting the people around you.”

Bucky pokes at his food. “I’m sure she’d enjoy a front row seat to my nightmares and anxiety attacks.”

“Buck, she already knows your history and at least some of the issues. That doesn’t make you unworthy of love.”

“I don’t want to mess up her life.”

“Do you think she might like you back?”

“She kind of confessed that she does. The other night when I helped her upstairs and she was drunk? But she doesn’t remember it anyway.”

“Wow.”

“Steve, she said… she said I have a good heart.” Bucky focuses intently on his eggs as Steve absorbs this information.

“She’s right, Buck. You do have a good heart.”

“But none of this matters,” Bucky declares, jumping up and dumping his plate in the sink. “I’m not telling her this and complicating her life.”

“Buck-”

“End of story.”

Steve sighs and finishes his bacon.


	5. Wine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a spoiler, but please read if trigger warnings are important to you:
> 
>  
> 
> attempted sexual assault. Don't worry. That doesn't happen on Bucky's watch.

Devastated. There’s no other word to describe how I feel about Bucky’s lack of memory. And though I briefly consider confronting him, I decide not to. Clearly, when he’s sober, Bucky doesn’t want to pursue me.

A week goes by without him giving any indication that he remembers kissing me and telling me I’m his dream girl. I resign myself to the fact that he doesn’t want a relationship with me.

“Hey Y/N, I have something to cheer up this funk you’ve been in for that last week,” Andrea, one of Tony’s assistants, says to me in the kitchen one morning.

“Oh?”

“I’m setting you up on a date.”

I clearly see Bucky’s back stiffen and hands freeze as he’s rinsing his bowl. My stomach twists in a knot. Now’s his chance to speak up. To say no, don’t go. But he doesn’t turn around.

“With?”

“New guy in accounting. He doesn’t live on the grounds though. Has a place nearby. Brian.”

“I don’t even know who he is.”

“You will. And he saw your photo on the board in the break room. Thought you were cute.”

I look at Bucky. His spine is ramrod straight and he’s not moving. I will him with my mind to intervene, but he doesn’t move.

“Sure. Fine. He doesn’t live here and I don’t deal with accounting, so I guess it can’t hurt.”

Bucky walks out of the kitchen and my stomach turns.

“Great! I’ll set it up.”

***

The evening of the date I stand in front of the mirror trying to psyche myself up. Andrea introduced us the other day and Brian’s cute and seems nice enough. He’s taking me to a French restaurant a few miles from the compound.

I put the finishing touches on my hair and makeup and step into my heels. I may have mixed feelings about the date, but I feel pretty good about how I look tonight. The elevator comes in record time, and I muffle a gasp when the doors slide open to reveal Bucky inside. His mouth drops when he sees me. I shuffle in nervously and stand next to him. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see his metal fingers leaving dents in the rail.

“You look nice,” he says gruffly.

“Thank you,” I respond barely above a whisper.

The elevator opens on the main floor and we walk out together. Steve is in the kitchen and raises his eyebrows at our appearance together.

“Wow, Y/N, you look fantastic.”

Bucky opens the fridge much harder than necessary and everything inside rattles.

“Thanks, Steve. Guess I’ll head out front. He should be here any minute.”

I glance at Bucky who has his head buried in the fridge. It’s his last chance to stop me. He doesn’t.

A warm breeze greets me in the driveway. Brian pulls up in an SUV a minute later. He hops out and greets me enthusiastically, then opens my door.

“That’s a beautiful dress,” he says before closing it.

Dinner is okay. The conversation isn’t bad, just a little awkward as we’ve just met. When the waiter comes, he orders a glass of Chardonnay for each of us. 

“Um, actually, I was planning on Malbec if you don’t mind,” I interrupt politely.

“Oh, uh sure. A glass of Malbec for the lady.”

I’m relieved when he doesn’t try to choose my food, too. When the waiter asks us if we want more wine, he seems like he’s going to say yes, but changes his mind when I turn it down. 

He drives me back to the compound and stops the car in front of the main entrance. Immediately, he jumps out to open my door. 

“Thank you for a lovely dinner,” I say preparing for goodbyes.

“Hey would you mind if I come up?”

My mouth gapes. 

“Oh, I just need to swing by a co-workers place and pick something up work related,” he laughs.

“Oh! Oh okay! Of course!”

He comes in with me and I lead him to the residential area. I pause in the kitchen to grab some water, when I feel hands grab my hips and spin me around. Brian presses me against the counter and kisses me roughly. I’m so shocked I drop my glass.

He pulls back. “I’m sorry. I misread things.” He reaches down and pickes up the pieces of glass while I grab some paper towels to wipe up the water.

“Where does your friend live?”

“Third floor.”

“Let’s go.”

We get on the elevator and I hit floor three. “Do you know where his room is?” 

“I do. Been there a few times.”

“Okay, well if you’re good, I’m going to get off on my floor then.” I hit the second floor button.

“Good night,” I say as I exit. I pull out my phone and check my text messages as I walk.

It’s not until I start to open my door that I realize he has followed me.


	6. Lager

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't stop writing this! LOL

Bucky watches through a window, invisible in the dark room, as she gets in the car. He feels sick to his stomach. He already thought she was stunning in jeans or sweats, then this dress almost made him fall to his knees. The accounting guy gets out and opens her door. At least he’s a gentleman, Bucky thinks. Or did he just gaze at her ass a little too long? He walks back to the living room and slumps down on the couch, watching whatever mindless show someone left on. Steve joins him shortly and hands him a beer.

“Buck, it’s a first date. Just talk to her. It’s not too late.”

“He’s an accountant. That’s normal. She can have an easy, simple life with him.”

“It’s pretty presumptous of you to assume that’s what she wants.”

Bucky opens his mouth to argue, then changes his mind.

“Let’s get this party started!” Sam yells walking in.

“Thought you weren’t getting back until tomorrow?” Steve says in surprise.

“Finished everything up in DC early,” Sam replies as he drops into a chair. “And I’m ready for my update on our two lovers.” He turns to stare at Bucky.

“What? What are you talking about?”

“You and Y/N! I had to leave the next morning after the party, so spill. Are you two together now?”

“Why would you think we’re together?”

Sam looks between the two of them utterly confused. “Gee, I don’t know, I look over and the two of you are cuddled up swapping spit right before Captain Upchuck here lost it.

“What. Are. You. Talking. About.” Bucky growls.

“Dude, are you serious right now? Do you not remember? Your ass was sitting in the lounge and next thing I know Y/N is in your lap and you’re both running your hands through each other’s hair and kissing. Then we had to help Steve upstairs, but he refused to go to his room and passed out on your couch babbling about ‘til the end of the line.”

Bucky collapses against the back of the couch and puts his face in his hands. “That’s why she was upset the next morning. Shit! SHIT!”

“Damn. She remembered and you didn’t? That’s cold.”

Bucky jumps up. “I have to talk to her.” He starts pacing back and forth. 

“Well, where is she?”

“On a date.”

“Damn, man. I can’t leave you people alone for a single week. You fall apart without me.”

“It’s a first date,” Steve jumps in. “That means Bucky has time to talk to her. Maybe in the morning-”

“No! Tonight. I gotta talk to her tonight.”

***

Bucky paces the living room for the rest of the evening. He freezes when he hears Y/N’s voice and is horrified to realize she’s talking to her date. He came inside with her? No no no no. Please no. He can’t handle that. Not now that he’s accepted how badly he wants her to be his. His hands clench into fists when he hears glass break, but it’s quickly followed by the sound of shards being thrown in the trash and murmured apologies. Then the elevator dings. He panics. He doesn’t have any right to intervene on her date, but shouldn’t she know before she moves forward? He wants her to know he’s an idiot and he wants her and if she still doesn’t want him anymore, at least she made the decision with all the information. 

He paces back and forth uncertain what to do. It’s selfish to stop her, but now that he’s opened himself up to the possibility of letting her in, he can’t let it go. He runs for the stairs and takes them three at a time. When he gets to her floor, he hesitates briefly and wonders if he’s doing the right thing. He’ll just walk by he decides. If he can hear them talking, he’ll knock. If not, he’ll acknowledge he’s too late. 

He makes his way to her door, but rather than conversation, he hears a muffled cry and the sound of something breaking. What the hell? Then he hears her voice, yelling “Get away from me.”  
That’s when he kicks the door in.


	7. Orange Juice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Third update today! I have no self control :)
> 
> Thanks for all the supportive comments! Clearly they motivate me!

I spin around. “What are you doing? This is the wrong floor.”

Brian uses his body to push me inside, kicking the door shut behind him. “It’s just us now. We don’t have to pretend I’m visiting a friend anymore.”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“Look, I get it. You don’t want to look like a slut just asking me up. So I say I’m visiting a friend to give you an excuse. Well here we are.”

“No, I thought you actually needed to do something work-related. Get the hell out.”

He steps forward and towers over me. He’s almost as tall as Bucky and Steve. When he leans down to kiss me I shove him in the chest. 

“What is your fucking problem, bitch?” He grabs my upper arms and squeezes painfully as he tries to press his lips to mine. I swing my head and butt him in the chin. He retaliates by putting one hand on my throat and the other in my hair and pushing me to the wall. I’m terrified and frozen as I stare at his face.

He’s just glaring at me, like a switch has flipped. His grip on my throat is allowing just enough oxygen through. I desperately try to think of something I can reach that can be used as a weapon. If he’s unhinged enough to attack me in the Avengers’ compound, there’s no telling what he’s capable of. 

He starts to drag me to the couch and I struggle back. He releases my neck and hits me in the face. I feel my lip split and I gasp in pain. As he pushes me down, my foot kicks over a lamp, which in turn knocks over a half-empty glass of orange juice I forgot about earlier. I feel him land on top of me on the couch. “Get away from me!’ I scream.

I hear a crash and suddenly the weight is lifted. Bucky has Brian suspended in the air with his metal hand wrapped around his throat. Brian kicks at him violently, but Bucky just stares at me, his eyes visibly zeroing in on my bloody mouth. The expression that takes over his face is utterly terrifying. It’s the first time I can truly picture him in his days as the WInter Soldier. He slams Brian into my wall, cracks splintering all around him and begins to punch him with his flesh hand.

“What the fuck did you think you were going to do, you asshole? I’m going to fucking kill you. I’m going to rip you into 1,000 tiny pieces. You are going to beg me for death.”

I’m scared, tears streaming down my face, simultaneously grateful, but also scared of what it will do to Bucky to have to kill a man where we live.

“Bucky, it’s okay now. He can’t hurt me now. You got him,” I manage to get out through my pained throat. 

Bucky throws Brian to the floor, who shockingly moans and struggles to get up, but Bucky plants his boot on his chest and snarls, “I will crush your rib cage if I have to.” There’s a slight cracking sound.

As all this has been going on, other staff members have been coming out to see the fuss. I imagine it’s pretty confusing to see Bucky Barnes beating the shit out of the new accountant and none of them know what to do, but apparently someone called upstairs because Steve and Tony come rushing in. 

“Bucky, have you lost your-” Then Steve sees me and a look of horror crosses his face. Tony looks back and forth, also making the connection.

Bucky is glaring down at Brian’s bloody face and it’s clear that he’s struggling internally with the desire to finish him off. Steve grabs his arm to pull him away. “I’ll take over, Buck. We got this.”

Bucky hauls Brian up and shoves him at Steve, twisting his arm just enough that we all hear the snap and Brian’s shriek of pain. Tony grabs his other arm and they drag him down the hall, a silent audience lining the halls. Bucky pushes my door shut to the gawkers and rushes to me on the couch. He drops to his knees in front of me and checks me for injuries. The tears continue to drip from my face and I start to shake. He takes both my hands in his.

“It’s okay, doll. Let’s go get you checked out in the clinic.” His voice is soft and soothing.

I shake my head. “No, I don’t want to go out there.” I’m trembling violently.

He kisses my forehead and walks out to the hall. I hear his voice, quiet but forceful. Then he returns to me. “Everybody’s gone,” he says soothingly. “Please, sweetheart. You have bruising on your neck I really need you to have looked at. Let me carry you. Please?”

I nod consent and he gently cradles me to his chest. True to his word, the hallway is empty. I rest my head on his shoulder and close my eyes. I don’t open them again until he sets me down on the examining table. 

“Do you want me to step out?” he asks. 

I instinctively reach out and grab his hand. “Please stay,” I whisper.

He nods and gently pushes some hair out of my eyes. Dr. Cho comes in looking like she just got dragged out of bed, which she probably did. She says I look okay, but I need to be careful about my neck and let her know if I develop any more issues in the area. She also cleans the cut on my lip, but a bandage is too awkward. I’m simply going to be a bruised bloody mess for a few days.

Bucky helps me get down and he puts his arm around me. He sends one last text that I presume is updating the team on my status.

He turns to me in the hall. “I’m afraid your place is a bit of a mess, so we thought you might want to stay with someone else until Tony gets everything repaired. Natasha already put together a bag of your stuff.”

“Where- Where will I stay?”

“Wherever you’re comfortable, doll. You can stay with me, but if you want to stay with one of the girls I completely understand.”

“I’d like to stay with you,” I whisper.

“Good,” he whispers back, embracing me. “I was hoping you would.”


	8. Hot Chocolate

Bucky’s arm is still around me as we walk into his suite. Shortly after, there’s a knock at the door and Natasha drops off my bag after giving me a big hug.

“Bucky?

“Yes, doll?”

“Can I use your shower?” My voice is hoarse.

“Of course. You can use anything want,” he says affectionately. He picks up my bag and takes it into the bedroom with me trailing behind. He pulls some fluffy towels out of a closet and sets them on the counter.

“These are my best ones,” he winks, and I smile shyly. Then he turns back to the closet and pulls out some fresh sheets. “I’ll put some clean sheets on while you’re in there.”  
“Oh, Bucky, don’t go to all that trouble. I’ll sleep on the couch.”

He snorts and gives me a playful dirty look. “I’m going to pretend you don’t think there’s a chance I’d let that happen.”

I feel a wave of emotions come over me at that moment and without even thinking I run over and wrap him in a huge hug. His arms fold around me and he presses a kiss to the top of my head.

“Thank you, Bucky,” I whisper. “If you hadn’t been there-”

He lifts me up and holds me to him as tightly as he can without hurting me.

“I wanted to kill him,” he whispers back. “I’m so sorry this happened to you. And I will never let anyone hurt you ever again.”

I inhale his scent deeply. It calms me and excites me at the same time. Bucky sets me back on the floor and strokes my cheek before I go into the bathroom and he turns back to the bed.

The warm spray is soothing on my sore body, except when it hits my mouth and stings, causing me to gasp. I get out and wrap myself in the fluffy blue towel, noting that it really is much nicer than the ones he has hanging on the rack for his own use. Somehow that just seems very Bucky, to not allow himself the nicer things in life. I dig some soft leggings and my favorite oversized off-the-shoulder sweatshirt from my bag, then walk out to the living room. Bucky, changed into a t-shirt and sweatpants, is sitting on the couch drinking from a mug. He holds a second one out to me.

“I made us some salted caramel hot chocolate,” he says with a smile.

I climb onto the couch next to him and take it. “This is incredible, Buck. Thank you.” I lean into his side and he rests his head on top of mine as we mindlessly watch a Friends rerun. I’m yawning by the end, though I have doubts about being able to sleep.

“You should get some rest,” Bucky says as he nuzzles the top of my head. He stands and helps me to my feet, then leads me to his room where he pulls back the covers for me. I climb in and lie down, looking up at him. He sits next to me and pulls the covers up. I experience a strange feeling of deja vu. 

“I feel like we’ve experienced this moment before,” I say.

Bucky laughs and blushes. 

“You just blushed,” I say accusingly. “I said something to you that night, didn’t I?”

The redness moves to his neck.

“I did!” I yelp. ”Tell me what I said.”

“It doesn’t matter. You were drunk,” he smiles.

“It matters. Please tell me, Bucky.”

He bites his lip and stares at the sheet. “You said I was pretty and that I had a good heart. And that-” He stops.

“What?”

“That you liked me.”

“I meant it.”

He looks at me sorrowfully.

“Y/N, I’m so sorry about what happened. That I didn’t remember. Sam told me he saw us kiss and I can’t begin to tell you what a piece of shit I feel like that I had no idea when I saw you the next morning. I dreamed of kissing you for so long and then, like an idiot, I get the chance and don’t even know I did it. Please forgive me.”

I take hold of his hand. “It’s okay, Bucky.”

“So it’s your turn. Tell me what I said to you.”

Now I’m the one blushing.

“You said, um, you said, I was not bad looking and-”

“THAT is NOT what I said. I may not remember, but I know the words “not bad looking” did not come out of my mouth,” he snorts.

“Okay, you said I was beautiful.”

“That’s more like it.”

“And that I was your dream girl.”

Bucky nods.

“But that you kept your distance from me because you have too much bullshit to deal with.”

He sighs. “I said a lot. All true.”

We stare at each other. 

“Bucky, I don’t care if you come with bullshit. I care about you.”

“I love you,” he says unexpectedly and my mouth hangs open. He smiles. “I do. And I’d like to be with you, if you want to be with me. Oh man, I did not intend to get into all this tonight. I’m sorry. This is a lot for one day-”

“No!” I interrupt. “I want you to be with you too.” I grab his shirt and pull him down so he’s lying next me and we’re facing each other on the pillow. He gently cups my face and runs his thumb over the uninjured portion of my lips.

“I can’t believe you want me when I was such an ass to you.”

“You weren’t really an ass. Just reserved. Made it hard to get to know you. But I saw how loyal you were to the team and Steve especially, how important it was to you to do good in this world, and I just-- Bucky, I don’t believe a lot of people could go through what you did and come out on the other side still a kind-hearted, loving person, even if you try to hide behind a gruff exterior.”

He smiles at me softly.

“And one time-” I start giggling.

“One time what?” he asks raising his eyebrows.

“One time I watched you rescue a turtle that was in the drive out front. You were afraid he’d get run over and I saw you pick him up and carry him to the lake. You called him Mr. Turtle.” I burst into a fit of giggles.

Bucky buries his face in the pillow, shoulders shaking with laughter.

“And that’s when I knew I loved you.”

At that admission, Bucky’s body stills and he turns to look at me in awe. Then he kisses me gently on the right side of my mouth away from my injury. I run my fingers through his hair and he closes his eyes looking blissed out.

“Bucky, please sleep in here with me. I feel safe with you.” I scoot over to make room and after a moment of hesitation, he gets under the covers with me.

“Are you sure? I can sleep on the-”

“No.” I snuggle into him and he rubs my back until I finally drift off. 

“Love you, doll,” he murmurs.


	9. Coffee

Bucky wakes up first the next morning. Truth be told, he didn’t sleep that much, alternating emotions between the anger and fear of what had almost happened, and the elation of having Y/N sleeping in his arms finally. He gazes at her face as she continues to breathe evenly. Her neck looks much worse this morning, angry bruises flaring there and on her face. Her mouth is swollen, as well. He takes deep breaths as rage threatens to overtake him. Her eyes flutter open and she attempts to smile, a crooked one with her gash. She flinches a little at the pain.

“Good morning, beautiful,” Bucky says.

“Hey,” she cringes and tries to clear her throat, rubbing her neck, “Hey,” she croaks out. “Damn, I’m sore all over. I didn’t even realize. That fucking asshole.”

“I’m so sorry, baby.”

She gives another crooked smile. “My lip feels like a balloon. How sexy.”

“You make it work.”

She starts to sit up and groans. “My neck, my arms, he must have banged me around more than I realized. I feel like I have bruises everywhere.” She rubs at her upper arms and grimaces.  
“Let me look,” Bucky says gently. He tries to inspect around the sweatshirt, but it’s difficult to see much. Y/N suddenly yanks her shirt off, leaving her in a black lacy bra. Bucky’s breath catches in his throat. Horrific bruises with obvious fingerprint marks are forming all over her arms, but all he can think is that she’s breathtaking.

“I can’t believe the first time you see me with my top off, I look like a rorschach test.”

“You’re gorgeous,” he whispers. He can tell she’s about to make another self-deprecating remark, but she stops herself when she sees the sincerity on his face. 

She lies back and looks up at him. “How about my new sexy voice? Do you like that too?”

He answers her by leaning down and brushing his lips over bruises, while his fingertips gently stroke her sides. “I like everything I see and hear and feel and-” He hesitates while he nuzzles her neck. “-and smell.”

“I forgot to show you,” she says in her deep, damaged voice. “I redid them yesterday, but kept them pink for you.” She kicks the rest of the blanket off and wiggles her toes. 

“I really did a lot of talking that night, didn’t I?” Bucky says smiling. He moves down her legs, pressing kisses to a small number of random bruises scattered about.

He moves back up to lie beside her and she presses her face to his chest. An intense desire to protect surges through him as he softly strokes her hair. Then she gasps slightly and he jerks his hand away.

“It’s okay, Buck. Just a sensitive spot. He practically ripped it out of my head. You’re fine, I promise.”

Bucky’s vision nearly blacks out and he wishes he’d finished Brian off, but her hand rubbing his lower back brings him back to the present and he steadies his breath.

Slowly she sits up and steadies herself. “Okay, let’s go eat breakfast in the kitchen. I want to get this over with. I know everyone’s talking so let’s just show my battered face and end the speculation.”

“I can bring stuff back, babe.”

“No, it’s okay. I’d rather get the initial shock over with than have it hanging over my head.”

Bucky looks uncertain but stands up next to her. She heads to the bathroom to brush her teeth as best she can and run a brush through her mangled hair. “That fucker,” he hears her hiss when she sees herself for the first time. When she comes out, Bucky pulls her into him as they walk out into the hall. 

It’s mostly empty, only a couple people walking by who both do double takes. “This is what happens when you do a Coyote Ugly dance on the bar after too many tequila shots,” she cracks at them. One, named Anne, looks startled, but then laughs. She grabs her hand and says,” We’re just glad you’re okay.”

“Everybody talking about me?”

“Well...yeah. Kind of. Plus heads are rolling in the security department or so the rumor mill says.”

Both women’s eyes dart back and forth between Y/N and Bucky, who still has his arm around her protectively. It’s clear they have questions, but know this is not the time.

Bucky is startled to find the kitchen filled with nearly all the Avengers having a heated discussion. They stop abruptly when they see Y/N. Then eyebrows raise at the way Bucky is clutching her to him. Steve smirks a little. Each take turns giving her careful hugs, and Bucky pulls out a chair for her at the table.

“Sit, baby,” he says to her. “I’ll get you everything.”

Glances are exchanged at the term of endearment. Bucky gives them all a look that dares them to question anything. 

He sprinkles cinnamon on her waffles before placing that and a mug of coffee in front of her. He sits down next to her with his own breakfast and looks at the team. “So what’s the word?” he asks as he rubs circles on the back of Y/N’s hand with his thumb.

Tony takes a seat and looks at Y/N. He looks genuinely devastated, not a common expression for him.

“I’m so sorry, Y/N. This never should have happened. He never should have been working here.”

“Is he in jail?” she asks.

“Ummm, not exactly,” Tony glances at Bucky. “He’s in the hospital. Barnes here taught him a well-deserved lesson.”

“I should have finished him,” Bucky snaps.

“Well he has severe break in his arm, several broken ribs, and will likely need reconstructive surgery on his face, so you made a good point. And it’s entirely possible that I ACCIDENTALLY took out his knee.”

Bucky wants to scream about how the hell someone like this got a job here, but given his own inability to pass a background check, he hopes Tony fills those blanks in on his own. And he does.

“I failed you, Y/N. If I can’t keep my employees safe on the fucking compound, how can I keep anyone safe? No one should ever have to fear for their safety here. We are doing a major investigation of everyone in the security and HR department. Anyone who played a role in his background check and hiring is gone. It turns out, believe it or not, he has no criminal record, which is shocking given how brazen he was, but it turns out he has connections that probably helped with that. Those same connections helped persuade certain people here to hire him even though evidence of dismissed complaints and stories about him weren’t that hard to find. Anyone in the chain of hiring is gone. We are also redoing all background checks on everyone to make sure nothing else was overlooked. This will never happen again. I don’t care how many Congressmen someone is friends with or how much money the family has. I had a system set up to prevent this but it wasn’t used properly. That’s on me and I hope you can forgive me. Whatever you need now, consider it covered.”

“I do forgive you, Tony. Really. And I know you’ll fix it. I’m trying to look at the bright side. He was a ticking time bomb, and it was going to be someone, but at least he picked someone who had a super soldier watching her back.”

Tony nods. “Thank God for that. Thank you, Barnes. We’re all glad you were there.”

Bucky nods uncomfortably and fiddles with his fork.

Tony stands. “Okay, time to get back to handing out pink slips. I will see you all later.” He hesitates in the doorway. “Oh, and you’re on paid vacation for the next couple of weeks. No, three weeks. Take it easy.”

“So all I had to do to get a vacation was get the crap beat out of me! Sweet!” Y/N quips. “Too bad that doesn’t seem to work for you guys.”

“You have one messed up sense of humor, but I respect it,” Natasha snorts.

The rest of the team joins them at the table to eat. Sam stands behind Bucky, munching on some bacon. Y/N stands and offers her chair to him. “I’m done, take it.”

“Girl, you have lost your mind if you think I’m taking your chair. If I want a chair, I’ll kick Barnes’ ass out of his.”

Bucky doesn’t even turn around, just waves his middle finger in the air before pulling Y/N into his lap. He wraps his arms around her and lays his head on her chest when she relaxes against him. Sam smirks and sits. “You two are so cute.”

Bucky ignores him and closes his eyes, resting against her, relishing the feel of of her breathing and the sound of her heartbeat.


	10. Champagne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and all your comments!

Bucky doesn’t talk much for the rest of the breakfast, just holds me to him, fingers lightly stroking my sides over my shirt. Eventually, Steve is the only one left at the table with us. He smiles as me approvingly and I return my own lopsided smile. Bucky looks up and smiles at him then turns and kisses my cheek.

“So this is official?” Steve asks.

Bucky looks at me, nervously chewing his lip, but with hopeful eyes.

“It’s official,” I reply and stroke his cheek.

His eyes crinkle as his mouth breaks into the biggest smile I’ve seen yet.

“Well I’m happy for both of you.”

“Thanks, Stevie.” He turns to me. “How do you want to relax today, doll?”

“I would like to cuddle up with you and watch tv in your room, if that works for you. Maybe you can make me some more of that hot chocolate?”

“Hot chocolate? Have you been holding out on me, Buck?” Steve chuckles.

“Salted caramel hot chocolate,” I grin.

“Well I won’t pretend I’m not hurt that you’ve never made any for me, but I guess I will carry on.”

“Shut up, punk.”

“Jerk.”

Bucky and I walk back to his suite. From time to time we pass other employees who look curiously at the former Winter Soldier who has his arm around me protectively. He meets every single person’s gaze as if he’s letting the world know I’m with him and nobody better fuck with me.

Bucky gathers every pillow and blanket he has to create a cozy nest for us where we cuddle and nap with Netflix for the rest of the day. 

***

Two weeks later, I’m anxiously awaiting Bucky’s return from the gym where Steve has finally convinced him to part from me for the first time since the attack. To say I’m head over heels for him after two weeks of nearly 24/7 attention would be an understatement. Two weeks of relaxing, watching TV, reading together, walks around the lake, and his gentle, cautious kisses.

But I’m tired of gentle and cautious. My bruises have faded to yellow and the gash on my lip is a shadow of what it was. I’m ready for more, as much as I love his insistence that I rest and heal.

When he walks in, he looks so incredibly sexy I can barely breathe. 

“Hi, baby,” he says and gives me a peck on the top of my head. He turns to strip off his shirt and I walk up behind him, putting my arms around him, pressing my palms flat against his abs and pressing my lips to his back. “I’m sweaty,” he says in a voice that tells me he doesn’t really want me to step away. 

“I don’t care,” I reply, as I run my tongue up his spine. He shivers and turns around. I gaze up at him.

“I’m going to take a shower and then we can continue this,” he whispers, with an intense look in his eyes.

“Okay.”

I give him three minutes before I fling open the cloudy shower door. He’s standing under the spray covered in soap suds. He stares at me wrapped in his good fluffy towel. 

“You are the most beautiful man I have ever seen.” 

“Get in here,” he replies softly.

I drop my towel and join him under the hot water. He lifts me up effortlessly and we hold each other.

“I love you so much, babygirl. I’m sorry I wasted so much time that we could have had together.”

“Don’t focus on that, Bucky. We’re together now and I’m so happy.”

“Me too,” he says as he presses my back to the slick warm wall. Our lips meet and he kisses me intensely. I wrap my legs around him and he takes me twice before the hot water runs out.

***

When we get out, Bucky dries me off with the fluffy towel, wraps it around me, and stands behind me naked as we look at ourselves in the mirror. 

“I like this look,” I tell him. Then I turn around and stroke the scarring where metal meets flesh. He watches in the mirror as press kisses all over his scars and then across the rest of his chest. Finally, I grab his hand and pull him out into the bedroom, as he grabs a towel to wrap around him.

Waiting for us on the bed is a bottle of champagne, two glasses, and a box labeled “For My Bucky.”

He chuckles. “What is this?”

“The champagne is to celebrate us finding each other and the box is a gift for you.”

He opens the box and starts pulling out candy. It’s all retro throwbacks to the 40s, his old favorites-- Red Hots, Smith Brothers Licorice, salt water taffy and more. His face lights up and he turns to me.

“Doll, this is so sweet. Wow. You really picked out some of the ones I’ve missed.”

“Steve helped me with that. I needed suggestions.”

He sits down and delightedly unwraps a root beer barrel, while I pour us each a glass. The contrast of his hard, rugged looks with his childlike delight might be the most adorable thing I’ve ever seen.

I sit next to him and he turns to me. As he takes his glass from my hand, he says, “Before I drink anything let me just take a moment to say, with 100 percent clarity, that you are the best thing that ever happened to me and I love you.”

“I love you, too, Bucky.”

We clink our glasses and kiss.


End file.
